


Cooking with Harry

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles One Shots [5]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles AU - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D AU, 1d, AU, Blossoming relationship, Budding Romance, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Harry Styles Fluff, Harry is a woman, New Relationship, One direction AU, Relationship(s), fem harry, harry styles au, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bess stops Harry from injuring herself while making dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Harry

"Babe! Babe, can you not cut onions with your eyes closed?!" I practically shout over Mika's _Love Today_ blaring from the kitchen "HARRY!" I call again.

"Wha-" she mumbles turning around, squinting, black streaks down her cheeks where her eyeliner has run. I stifle a giggle, she is so fucking cute.

"I could cut those for you, so you don't lose a finger."

"But I wanted to cook dinner" she whines

"You still can, I would just prefer if you did it uninjured." I reason, taking the knife from her hand.

"Fine! But I'm doing the rest!"

"Deal."

Harry pours oil in the pan to heat, then zips about the kitchen collecting herbs and spices, while I finish chopping the onions. Once the oil is heated I drop the onions in on top then retreat to the other end of the kitchen so I'm out of her way. Before I get there I feel her tug my arm turning me around before planting a quick soft kiss on my lips.

**  
**"Thank you." She murmurs, smiling at me, making my heart race, before straightening up, and shuffling off to add the mince to the frying pan. She’s making my favourite, shepherd's pie. I love it when she cooks, watching her bopping around the kitchen is a sight not to be missed, I burst out laughing as she raps along with Nicki Minaj’s _Pound the Alarm_.


End file.
